


Private presentation

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Evan has had enough, Hand Jobs, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Evan is a teacher with a ruthless reputation, Michael is a student that refuses to do presentations. What could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Private presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while. For anyone that knows me I have a new chapter of Change of heart done, that is currently being beta'd and should be up this weekend!!! Hope you guys enjoy this self-indulgent piece to get me back in the swing of things, this piece has not been beta'd so apologies for any mistakes and general roughness.

Evan watched the students not so subtly start to pack away their things, he looked down at his watch and sighed. It had been a long day for everyone, including himself but none the less…

‘Class we still have five minutes of teaching left, I haven’t said you can pack away so get your things back out or you’ll be staying five minutes extra.’

Though nobody dared actually make a noise he could see the annoyance and disappointment on their faces. Evan had a reputation of being strict and ruthless when necessary, very rarely did anyone start an argument with him or turn in homework late. He carried on his lecture to the last second before allowing them to pack up, watching them hastily throw their things into their bags and flee the hall. As he watched them filter out he caught sight of one of his students trying to disappear in the crowd and Evan’s eyes narrowed. Despite his reputation, there was one student who still managed to push his boundaries.

‘Hang on Michael, I need to speak to you first.’

He saw the young man stop in his tracks, a clear tension in his shoulders though he betrayed nothing on his face. The rest of the class filed out, throwing a few ‘goodbye’s and ‘thank you’s as they pushed out the door.

‘So Michael.’ He began, coming to stand in front of his desk with his arms folded. ‘Adam says you’re refusing to take part in the presentations in his class?’

Michael didn’t meet his eyes, just leant casually on the desk and shrugged.

‘Do you have an issue with speaking in class? Is there an issue I should know about?’

No response, a slight smirk perhaps but he couldn’t be sure with his face angled so far down.

‘Listen, Michael, the presentation is compulsory if you can’t take part for a valid reason I can speak to Adam for you and sort something out but if you’re just being difficult then I’m not sure why you’re here.’

He paused, waiting for a response of some kind. Michael fiddled with his bag strap and leant further back on the desk. He had band pins pushed into it crudely which Evan knew would only make it weaker and cause it to break sooner.

‘I won’t hesitate to remove you from the course, Michael. I’m not wasting my time trying to teach someone that isn’t bothered.’

He looked up slightly then, face unreadable as always. It was infuriating, Evan’s patience wasn’t going to last forever and Michael was testing every last ounce of it.

‘Michael.’ He started, flexing his fingers to try to release some tension. ‘If you’re not going to speak to me then you can send me an E-mail by our class tomorrow so we can sort this. If I don’t hear from you I’ll assume you’re not bothered. I am the head of the department don’t forget, I won’t need to ask for anyone's permission here.’

He waited for any kind of response. Michael looked him up and down slowly before pushing off the desk. Evan braced himself, expecting him to say something. Nothing. He turned around and left the classroom without looking back.

_ Fucking arsehole. _

*****

Evan went out to his car, fastening his seatbelt before resting his head on the steering wheel for a moment. He decided to send Adam a quick email on his phone to let him know what had happened before setting off home. Not wanting to think about it when he got back.

Arriving back at his place he toed his shoes off and collapsed on the couch, letting his head roll back over the arm. What a fucking day…

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned the tv on, flicking aimlessly through the channels and settling on an old film he must have seen parts of at least half a dozen times. He undid the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie as he sunk further down in the chair, pulling out his phone once he’d gotten settled. He saw the email notification and felt his hope spike for a moment before seeing it was Adam,

_ Let’s hope one of us hears something, he normally does very well in his assignments and tests. Would be a shame to have to remove him. Regards, Adam _

Evan knew that was true, Michael always did score very well. He had perfect attendance too although he never participated in class despite Evan’s efforts. He had students that didn’t like talking for multiple reasons, anxiety and such. But they’d all told him at the start of the semester and Adam always arranged something for them. Evan had to admit he was a bit more of a hard man when he came to it. Tried to push them rather than coddle. But Michael was a pointless effort it seemed.

As he clicked off the email and onto his messages, he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it, wondering if it was the parcel he had ordered for Herman’s birthday next week.

He peered through the peephole first and couldn’t see anyone. Were they hiding? He opened the door and looked around, noticing someone stood a few feet off from his door.

‘Michael?’ He asked, surprised when the figure looked up to reveal it was in fact him.

‘What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?’

Michael just tilted his head at him, a small smile was that on his face?

He frowned at that, folding his arms and looking down at him.

‘Michael?’

He moved towards him, one hand on his bag strap again.

‘Did you want to talk to me?’ He asked, still refusing to budge from the entryway. ‘A simple email as I said would have sufficed, you didn’t need to…. follow me.’

Michael stopped right in front of him, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Angelic almost for someone so strange.

‘Look, Michael, you can’t just turn up at peoples places like this, it’s inappropriate.’

When he didn’t move Evan sighed and moved aside, allowing Michael to slide past him into the room. He flexed his hand again as he did, determined to get the answer out and him out as soon as possible.

‘You have ten minutes to spit it out Michael, you aren’t staying here for dinner.’

The boy didn’t respond, just began wondering around Evan’s apartment. Eyeing his kitchenware and assorted trinkets he’d collected over the years.

He felt his nails digging into his palm as he watched and tried his best to push down the evergrowing anger inside him. Michael started prodding at his knife block, following the pattern carved on the side. His fingers then wandered up the knives themselves and he pulled the biggest one from the block. He ran the pad of his pointer finger over the side of the blade, a curious look in his eye.

‘You can wash that when you’re done fingering it, I don’t appreciate you messing with my things you know.’

Only a few seconds passed between them before Michael suddenly lurched forward, knife in hand aimed at Evan’s chest. It was muscle memory that saved Evan, that and a healthy amount of distrust for Michael he supposed. It was like he’d been expecting it, this strange boy to finally snap.

He caught Michael’s wrist before the knife hit him, easily twisting it to get him to drop it.

‘Now Michael, what on earth would you do that for?’

He could see the usually emotionless eyes go a little stormy then, as the wrist he held squirmed. The knife dropped with a clatter at their feet and Evan used his free hand to grab Michael’s chin, forcing eye contact between them.

‘Hmm?’

A noise he could only describe as a low growl emanated from Michael, though he didn’t struggle hard in the grasp, rather met his gaze with full fury.

‘I could so easily call the police on you Michael, get you thrown in jail for attempted… murder I guess. Is what you wanted?’

There was a slight squirm then, a reluctance to be caged. He pulled Michael closer so that they were almost nose to nose.

‘But where would be the fun in that.’

He grabbed Michael by his shirt scruff before he could react, pulling him across to the sofa and throwing him down. Michael kicked up at him defiantly, managing to hit him once in the forearm before he grabbed his calf in one large hand and pulled him down so he was laid flat.

‘I imagine you thought this would go well for you.’ He whispered with a smirk, one hand in Michael’s hair.

He caged Michael in as he knelt around him, one hand holding him down by his hair the other tight on his shirt front.

‘Now, I think you need to learn your place Michael, how to be good and respectful to authority.

He reached a hand down to Michale’s crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. He didn’t react at first, though after a few moments he could see the emotionless expression began to look forced, his jaw was set firm and his eyes began to narrow.

‘Who knows, maybe I’ll even get a word out of you.’

He forced a knee between Michael’s thighs, rubbing into him mercilessly.

‘Now, be a good boy why don’t you?’

He pulled Michael's head back and bit hard down on his throat, enough that the skin broke and blood began to bleed out into his mouth. Leaving a bruised mess behind when he pulled away. To Michael’s credit, he made no noise, but his hands tugged at Evans shirt, feebly pushing at his shoulders.

‘Are you even trying Michael? The way you’ve been acting as if you wanted to push me this far?’

He used one hand to unzip his jeans and pushed down, finding Michael half hard. He wrapped experiences fingers around his length and noted the almost unnoticeable push Michael gave into his hand.  _ There we go…. _

He bit more gently this time at Michaels collarbone, gently sucking til a bruise formed, a pleasant mark for Michael to remember the experience. He began to pull at his shirt then, tugging it over his head and throwing it down onto the floor behind him.

Michael was lean and muscular under all those baggy t-shirts and hoodies, he couldn’t say he imagined Michael in a gym, At least not with anyone else around. Though he couldn’t imagine him doing anything other than skulking about, to be honest.

As he grabbed Michael’s balls in one hand he saw his chest hitch up, a spark of surprise in his eyes.  _ I wonder if he’s ever touched anyone else…or even himself for that matter.  _ He gently caressed him and watched as seemingly against his will his head began to sag back, exposing his throat again. Evan licked a stripe up it, kissing Michael’s jaw as he reached the top.

He moved his hand back to Michael’s cock, gently stroking up and down and feeling the full length of it. He wasn’t the largest Evan had by any means, but he wasn’t small. He was thick especially.

The feel of Michael’s pushing against his chest had started to weaken, it had been slowly replaced by a grip on his shirt. To anchor himself in place.

He smiled at that and tightening his grip, stroking him harder.

‘Have you ever ejaculated before Michael? Have you ever touched yourself?’

Michael ignored the question, kept his eyes firmly shut and wound his hands tighter into Evans shirt.

‘I bet you’ve thought about it at least. Maybe during one of my classes, you do seem awfully fascinating with me after all.’

Michael let out another growl at that, teeth bared in a snarl. Evan humoured him, getting close enough for Michael to bite. And he did. Sunk his teeth into the hard flesh of Evan’s shoulder, moaning into him as Evan continued to stroke him harder, coaxing him on.

‘Go on Michael, you can do harder than that surely?’ He purred, nuzzling his face into Michael’s jaw.

Michael’s body was wet with sweat as he clung to him, his nails digging into him through his shirt. It was almost too much, the sight of this strange boy so undone by this touch. Like taming an animal.

Michael tried feebly to sink his teeth again, his teeth barely grazing him as his eyes rolled back into his head. Despite his control in all situations, it seemed this probably was Michael’s first time, so close to finishing already.

‘Are you going to cum for me, Michael?’

The question seemed to break him out of his trance a little, his eyes going sharp and confused and he struggled in Evan’s grasp. he smirked and held him in place, stroking him mercilessly until Michael stopped and arched up under his touch, teeth gritted as he came. His whole body rippled with it, coursing through him like a tidal wave. When he eventually opened his eyes they were glittering and blown, sweat dripping onto his lashes.

He refused to meet Evan’s gaze, instead, he was looking across his stomach which was covered in his ejaculate. He seemed quite curious at the sight and for a moment Evan was worried the boy might reach out to taste it. Well at least worried for Michael who would probably be disgusted by the flavour, Evan, on the other hand, would quite enjoy the sight.

He got up from the couch, going over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. He lathered them in soap, making sure to wash all the smell off of him. He grabbed a towel and dried them as he walked back over to Michael, throwing it onto to the arm as he looked down him.

He grabbed Michael’s chin to force him to meet his gaze, his blue eyes showing his exhaustion. He smirked at him, eyes dipping briefly to see him still naked and dirty. Michael bristled under his gaze, fixing his face into a death glare despite his vulnerability, It really was quite a sight to behold.

‘I’ll tell Adam you’re doing the presentation for me privately.’

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic  
> Twitter: foxtailmagic


End file.
